


Surrogate

by clusium_kiss



Series: Pet Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Dehumanization, Humiliation, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: Haxus wants kits and decides to use Lance as a surrogate and breed him





	Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [ Azure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11410458/chapters/25559667), which describes how Lance first became Haxus's pet, but I am posting it as a separate fic so those uninterested in mpreg and breeding can ignore it. But for all those who wanted breeding/mpreg, here you go--enjoy the porn. 
> 
> Please heed the tags and warnings and if any of them make you uncomfortable please do not read this.

Yerga was the one to suggest the idea, one evening when they were indulging in a planet-side dinner after a particularly brutal campaign against the Etemni in the Aroq quadrant. Haxus had left Lance behind on the ship—the presence of a pet would have been distasteful in the conservative, refined atmosphere of the Lost Horizon. It had taken them almost a decaphebe to secure a reservation there—it was one of the culinary treasures of the system. 

It was while they were enjoying grilled ravith, lightly charred and with a sweet, spicy sauce, that Yerga leaned back in her chair and set down her fork. 

“Have you ever wanted kits, Haxus?” she asked.

He blinked, startled at the question, although it was like Yerga to phrase it so bluntly. “As I have not found a mate, the question of kits has never seemed particularly pertinent,” he replied, choosing his words carefully. 

“But you’re a decorated soldier of the Empire. You have wealth, and I know the Emperor has granted you an estate on a planet of your choosing. It would be a fine legacy to leave to an heir.”

“That is true,” he allowed.

“I should like kits.” A wistful smile slipped across her face. “But I could never have them myself. It would mean at least three decaphebes absent from my command which would jeopardize my career. And I confess that the idea of the pregnancy itself has never been particularly appealing.” 

He nodded, wondering where Yerga was going with this. It wasn’t like her to elicit sympathy on personal matters. 

Her smile grew sharper, and she leaned forward. “But we have your pet.” 

“Lance?”

“Yes, your darling pet—so scrumptious. Why couldn’t he birth the kits for us?”

“Male humans cannot bear young.”

Yerga waved a hand. “I am sure the druids would find some way around that little detail. With your seed and my eggs—all we would need is a carrier. And he would be able to nurse them and look after them until they were old enough to be removed to a proper caretaker.” 

He had a sudden vision of what his pet would look like, bred full, his stomach round with kits, flat chest swelling and tender with milk. Lust bolted through him, and he swallowed a groan.

“Setting aside your assumption that I would choose you to be the mother of my kits,” he began, ignoring Yerga’s smirk, “I could never force Lance to submit to the testing and procedures. The druids hurt him badly when he first came to us, you know. It would destroy his trust in me if I were to simply hand him over to them.”

Yerga’s smirk grew wider. “But if he agreed to it?”

“Then… then it is an appealing proposition.” 

She clapped her hands. “Excellent! And of course I will be the mother. We would never be mates, but I find you a good choice for a sire of my kits.”

*

As he thought more about it in the subsequent days, the idea of using his pet as a surrogate seemed better and better. Lance had been with him for several decaphebes now. The initial pleasures and preoccupations of ownership had faded some. He no longer felt the urge to mount him every day, and he knew that his pet had a tendency to feel lonely and pine for more companionship than could be found on a battle cruiser. It would be good for him to have kits to nurse and tend. 

He broached the subject one evening when he and his pet were taking a bath. His pet was on his lap, Haxus’s cock lodged deep inside him, rocking gently to and fro in the warm water. His pet had his arms around his neck and was making soft little noises of pleasure, his eyes closed. 

Haxus rubbed his chin on the top of his pet’s head and asked, “Have you ever seen Galra kits, pet?”

Lance stilled a moment and then resumed moving. “Pictures,” he answered. 

“And what did you think of them?”

“They were cute. Fluffy.” He said the last word in the universal language, but for the most part, his pet always spoke Galran now. 

“They are cute. How would you feel about having kits of your own?”

His pet froze again. “Of my own?” he asked cautiously after a moment.

“Yes. You see, Yerga and I have been discussing having kits, and we’d like you to be the one to carry them and nurse them for us.”

“Me?”

“That’s right.” Haxus pushed his pet back a little so he could see his wide, confused eyes. Smiling, he traced a claw lightly down his pet’s chest and rested it on his stomach. “You’d be full and heavy here.” He moved back up and flicked one of his pet’s nipples. “These would swell with milk.”

“But how?” his pet asked, tilting his head, brow furrowing. “I—I can’t—”

“The druids would have to alter your body,” Haxus explained, and fear flashed in his pet’s eyes, his muscles squeezing Haxus’s cock. “Shhh, shhhh,” he murmured, rocking his own hips and bringing his pet’s mind back to the present. “That’s why we won’t do it unless you agree. I know you’re afraid of the druids.”

His pet looked down at himself. He put a hand on his stomach. “But you want this?” he asked in a small voice.

“I do. It would make me very happy.”

His pet shuddered and took a deep breath. “I’ll do it,” he said and then clung to Haxus, burrowing close. 

Haxus praised him and petted him and then gripped his hips so he could thrust vigorously a few times. As he filled his pet, he told him that this was how it would be when he was bred, after the druids would made him receptive to the seed.

Then he lifted his pet out of the bath and put him on the floor, telling him to keep his knees spread and to stroke his little cock to completion while he licked the tip of Haxus’s cock clean. 

“And they’ll be my babies?” his pet asked as Haxus toweled his pet’s fur dry after.

“Didn’t I say so? You can nurse them and look after them until they’re old enough to be taken to school.”

“How long will that be?”

“Oh, three decaphebes or so, I should imagine. Then they will be trained to become strong warriors for the Empire.” 

The next morning, he called Yerga over the ship’s comm to tell her the good news. “She said she’ll bring you a special treat tomorrow, pet,” he told Lance when he finished. “And you will be getting your own room that will serve as a nursery as well. Plus additional privileges to visit the outdoor simulator with the kits.”

His pet’s eyes widened, and he wriggled closer to the ground, kissing Haxus’s boots in gratitude. Haxus smiled, allowing the gesture and his pet’s excited little squeaks. 

*

The druids, of course, accepted the task with an unseemly eagerness. Haxus made sure that his pet was always sedated when he was with them, to lessen his fear. He monitored his pet closely throughout the process, making sure he received his favorite foods and always trying to be there when his pet woke up from one of the surgeries so he could pet his hair and tell him how brave and good he had been. 

At last, the druids pronounced him ready for breeding, although first Haxus would need to train his pet to take a cock again. Although the druids could have performed the entire insemination procedure, the idea of mounting and breeding his pet aroused him. Yerga approved, as long as she could be present as well, saying that kits conceived through a more traditional manner would doubtless be stronger than ones created entirely through a medical procedure. 

“Let’s have a look at you, pet,” Haxus murmured. They were back in their own quarters at last, his pet naked on the bed underneath him. Gently, he spread his pet’s legs. 

“I think your cock got even smaller,” he commented, amused, and his pet whimpered, looking down at himself. 

Haxus tapped his pet’s bottom. “I won’t have to put my cock back here anymore because you have this now,” he said, and then stroked the new, pink slit in between his pet’s legs. 

His pet made a strangled noise, a violent shiver passing over him. 

Haxus kept stroking. “The druids said it would be very sensitive. Ah, and it looks like you’re producing a lubrication too,” he added, working the tip of his finger inside and finding it slick and hot. “We might need to keep you plugged so you don’t get everything wet.” 

His pet flushed, embarrassed, but he was spreading his legs wider too, and his tiny cock had stiffened. 

“Does it feel good to have something inside here? I suppose it would, given it’s what it was made for—a hole for a cock to enter and fuck and then breed you full.” He worked in another finger, the passage expanding around them. “The druids showed me the scans of the new womb. They’ll put the eggs there, and then I’ll put my cock inside you, just here, and fill it to the brim with seed. I wonder how many kits we’ll make. Do you think you’ll be a good breeder pet, and give us a big litter?”

His pet nodded, sobbed, and orgasmed, squirting come. His new hole throbbed and wetness gushed around Haxus’s fingers. Growling softly in pleasure, Haxus tilted up his pet’s hips and poked the head of his cock into his pet’s breeding hole and then pushed it all the way inside. His pet stared up at him, dazed, as Haxus started fucking him, awash in all the new sensations. 

Soon, each thrust was forcing a moan out of his pet and then his limbs were tensing again as another orgasm shook him. By the time Haxus came, his pet was limp, lying there passively and taking his seed while Haxus rubbed an approving hand over his stomach. 

*

The actual breeding took place some time later, after his pet had fully recovered from all the procedures and was at a healthy weight—a bit plumper than usual, in fact. First, the druids sedated his pet and implanted six of Yerga’s eggs inside his womb. Then they prepared him for Haxus, putting him in a type of sling that kept his legs spread and his hips tilted and elevated so none of the seed could slip out of him. 

His pet’s breeding channel was already moist and slick when Haxus tested it with his fingers. Yerga was sitting by his pet’s head, lazily tugging on one of his nipples and carding the fingers of her other hand through his fur. 

“Is he ready?” she asked.

“More than. He gets so wet now—a response similar to that of human females, I believe.”

“He looks so precious—trussed up like this and spread for you. You’re our sweet, good little pet, aren’t you?” she cooed to Lance. “Keep your legs open, now, while Haxus puts in his cock.”

He slid in with a groan. Slow thrusts to start with, then picking up the pace, and his pet started making noises, whimpering and moaning at the sensations.

“You’re being so loud,” Yerga tutted. “I’ve a treat for you to suck on, to keep that mouth of yours busy.” 

She held up a toy, shaped somewhat like a cock, and slipped it into his pet’s mouth. The opposite end was filled with a sweet liquid. “Suck on that now. If you suck hard enough, you’ll get a yummy treat because you’re being so good.”

His pet suckled the toy obediently and raised his hips as much as he could into Haxus’s thrusts. 

Haxus would have liked to prolong this but knowing that this time, he would not simply be emptying his seed into his pet but impregnating him instead had his arousal at a heightened pitch. He thrust quickly, deep, sharp jabs and then stilled, pressed close as he ejaculated. 

“Can you feel that?” Yerga murmured, stroking his pet’s stomach. “Your master is filling you with nice, warm seed.”

His pet moaned around the toy, channel clenching around Haxus as an orgasm shook him. 

“Stroke his penis too,” Haxus told her, catching his breath. “Sometimes he can’t come from there without a little help.”

Yerga tickled the tip, chuckling at the eager sounds his pet made. After his pet had squirted a little puddle of seed onto his stomach, she took out the toy and scooped up some of it, feeding him that instead.

Haxus fucked his pet again then, while Yerga kept tickling his red, overstimulated cock and made him keep sucking on the toy. 

They left his pet in the care of the druids overnight and by the evening of the next day, they learned that the breeding had been successful and that four kits had started growing in his pet’s womb. 

*

Of course, he couldn’t help pampering and spoiling his pet during the pregnancy. He brought him delicacies and let him sleep in his bed more often than not—at least for the first few weeks. But then his pet started leaking slick and humping the pillows, desperate for orgasms and something filling him—a side effect of the pregnancy, the druids thought. So Haxus moved him into the new nursery, which had a large, round bed low to the floor, and got his pet a special plug to put into his breeding channel. The plug vibrated on a timer, and he set it to go off three times a day while he was on duty. His pet was always covered in sweat and come by the time he returned, lying lax and sleepy in the bed. Haxus would take him to the bath while the bed was cleaned and then make sure he ate a large, healthy dinner. 

Yerga liked dressing up Lance and showing him off as his belly grew rounder and the kits started stirring. She highlighted the blue of his eyes with makeup and tied gauzy cloth around his torso in a way that accentuated his stomach and the growing heaviness of his breasts. 

Haxus was somewhat concerned about the actual birth, but when the time came, it went smoothly. His pet bore the pain well and after only a few varga, he was back in the nursery, curled in the bed around the kits, who mewled for milk. There were three boys and one girl, all healthy, four small bundles of purple fur and big ears, their eyes still closed. His pet seemed enchanted with them, cuddling them and guiding them to his nipples so they could suckle. 

As Haxus had suspected, his pet proved to be a wonderful surrogate mother, devoting himself to the kits. Haxus was very pleased with the children, as was Yerga, but he did find their cries disruptive and soon moved his pet and the kits to a separate room in another corridor. Of course, he remained mindful of his pet’s needs and always brought him back alone to his quarters every week or so while another slave watched the kits for a few varga. Then he let his pet bounce on his cock while he thumbed his sensitive nipples and brought him to orgasm. His pet liked to suck Haxus’s cock afterward, getting the last drops of seed, and then be held and petted and told how good he was. 

Still, although Haxus did not regret breeding his pet, it had definitely changed his pet’s body. As the kits grew older, he found himself less attracted to his pet, who spent most of his time with the kits anyway. The thought of bringing his pet back to his quarters and keeping him strictly for pleasure did not appeal in the way it once had. 

He would never do something as cruel as to sell or abandon his pet, of course. But he needed to find some use for him once the kits had been taken away. Yerga had already found a well-regarded academy that would provide the training, education, and structure their children required. 

So when one of his lieutenants approached him with the request of also using his pet as a surrogate for kits he and a major on another ship hoped to have, he was very relieved and granted the request. His pet had been sad and lonely with his kits gone—so much that Haxus had been growing concerned for his health. 

He charged them a small fee—more of a formality, really, and introduced the lieutenant to his pet. 

“More kits?” his pet asked, when Haxus explained the situation. 

“Yes. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

His pet rubbed his stomach and then nodded, slowly. 

“Such a good pet—the best I could have asked for,” Haxus praised. “Now let’s get you settled here—I need to show Lieutenant Karaz how you like to be mounted, don’t I?”

“But—” His pet reached out for him and then cut himself off and let his hand fall. 

Haxus patted him on the head and helped spread his legs. He supervised Karaz at first, showing him how to stroke his pet’s slit and spread the lubrication before easing his cock inside. He left Karaz thrusting into his pet’s warm channel while his pet moaned and mouthed wetly at the air, wanting to suck on one of his toys. He’d have to give some of them to Karaz, but first he would go see the druids to set up a time for the actual impregnation. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if others wanted to use his pet as a surrogate in the future, either. It had all turned out quite well—his pet’s needs provided for while he performed a useful service. And whenever Haxus did have a stray urge to use his pet for pleasure, he would always be eager and willing to please. He’d trained him to do exactly that, after all.


End file.
